


Waking Up in Vegas

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke wake up in Vegas. It's sort of a songfic of Katy Perry's "Waking up in Vegas," but not. You'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> For her birthday, [](http://naemi.livejournal.com/profile)[naemi](http://naemi.livejournal.com/) wanted something to do with Vegas. This is what my mind did with it.
> 
> The lyrics to Katy Perry's "Waking Up in Vegas" or in **bold**.

Casey's eyes fluttered open. At first, he lay there staring at the crown molded ceiling. And then it all came back in a flood. He turned to the sleeping man beside him.

"Zeke. Zeke, wake up. **You gotta help me out**."

"What do you want, Casey?" Zeke groaned, his dark eyes opening slowly.

" **It's all a blur, last night,** " Casey said, as he got out of bed and pulled his jeans on. "If you don't hurry, we're going to miss our flight. **We need a taxi 'cause you're hung over and I'm broke**."

"Well, why do I have to do it?" Zeke asked, pulling the blankets back over himself.

"Because." Casey dragged the blankets off the bed and dumped them on the floor. " **I lost my fake ID** last night. They won't rent me a car. I could probably get the concierge to call us one, **but you lost the motel key** , so once we leave the room, that's it."

"Oh, **spare me your freaking dirty looks** , Casey. **Now, don't blame me** because you're irresponsible."

"Look," Casey said as he stopped shoving clothes in his suitcase for a moment. "I'm tired. I'm anxious. I'm more than a little nervous about what we may or may not have done last night. You think **you wanna cash out and get the hell outta town**? We can argue when we get back to Herrington."

Zeke rolled his eyes. " **Don't be a baby** , Case. **Remember what you told me**? ' **Shut up and put your money where your mouth is** , Zeke.' **That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**."

They managed to pack up their bags and leave the hotel room in record time, but a series of thoughts kept spinning through Casey's mind.

I hope we make our flight on time.

**_Why are these lights so bright?_ **

I'm seriously going to kill him when we get back to Ohio.

**_Did we get hitched last night?_ **

"I think I dreamt you were **dressed up like Elvis** last night."

Casey ignored the comment because he was more distracted by the piece of jewelry he was now sporting. "Zeke, **why am I wearing your class ring?**?"

"We did _not_ get married last night," Zeke decided vehemently as he flagged a cab down. He fished his phone out of his pocket, but Casey snatched it from him. They slid into the cab.

" **Don't call your mother**."

"Why not?"

" **'Cause now we're partners in crime**. Throwing more money at this situation isn't going to fix it. And **you got me into this** mess; you are going to get us out."

" **Information overload, situation lost control. Send out an S.O.S.** ," Zeke muttered, staring out the window as the Vegas Strip whizzed past them.


End file.
